RCA Photophone
1929–1937 1937–1954 rca_sound_system_walt_disney_cartoons_logo-96391.png Screen Shot 2015-03-01 at 19.07.52.png|''Adventures of Captain Marvel'' (1941, serial) Screen Shot 2015-03-02 at 21.25.31.png|''Target for To-Night'' (1941) The End (The New Spirit Variant).jpeg|''The New Spirit'' (1942) 43) (12).png|''The Man From the Rio Grande'' (1943) The End (The Spirit of '43 Variant).jpeg|''The Spirit of '43'' (1943) The End (Der Fuehrer's Face Variant).jpeg|''Der Fuehrer's Face'' (1943) Screenshot (20064).png|''Bon Voyage'' (1944) Screenshot (20065).png|''Aventure Malgache'' (1944) Screen Shot 2015-03-23 at 21.28.54.png|''Snap Happy'' (1945, Little Lulu) Screenshot (20063).png|''Notorious'' (1946) Screen Shot 2015-03-21 at 23.08.28.png|''Hue and Cry'' (1946) Screen Shot 2015-03-21 at 22.42.41.png|''The Blue Lamp'' (1950) Screenshot (20002).png|''Strangers on a Train'' (1951) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1953) Screenshot (20003).png|''Dial M for Murder'' (1954) 1954–1979 RCA Sound Recording.jpg Screenshot (22812).png|''Bombers B-52'' (1957) Uni-hitchcock58.jpg|''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1958) Uni-msquad1958.jpg|''M Squad'' (1958) wb-maverick.JPG|''Maverick'' (1959) bandicam 2016-03-12 21-22-44-031.jpg|''The Crowded Sky'' (1960) bandicam 2016-03-12 20-59-50-025.jpg|''Lunch Hour'' (1961) Bandicam 2016-03-18 18-17-50-911.jpg|''The Parent Trap'' (1961) Screenshot (20066).png|''Lawrence of Arabia'' (1962) Screenshot (22819).png|''The Chapman Report'' (1962) Bandicam 2016-03-18 18-18-37-381.jpg|''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' (1963) Bandicam 2016-03-18 18-46-30-876.jpg|''The Moon-Spinners'' (1964) Bandicam 2016-03-18 18-19-13-067.jpg|''The Monkey's Uncle'' (1965) Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 21.18.38.png|''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1965) Batman 1966 ending.png|''Batman'' (1966) Hb-spaceghost.jpg|''Space Ghost'' (1966) Hb-frankensteinjr-impossibles.jpg|''Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles'' (1966) Hb-herculoids.jpg|''The Herculoids'' (1967) The_Jungle_Book_MPAA_Number.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (1967) Hb-birdman.jpg|''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (1967) Hb-abbotandcostello.jpg|''Abbott and Costello'' (1967) Bandicam 2016-03-18 18-24-12-479.jpg|''The Love Bug'' (1968) hb-bananasplits.jpg|''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' (1968) hb-gulliver.jpg|''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1968) hb-wacky.jpg|''Wacky Races'' (1968) HbScoobydoocredit.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' (1969) hb-dastardly.jpg|''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' (1969) hb-penelopepitstop.jpg|''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969) hb-cattanoogacats.JPG|''The Cattanooga Cats'' (1969) hb-scooby70.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' (1970) hb-motormouse.jpg|''Motormouse and Auto Cat'' (1970) hb-josie.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970) hb-harlemglobetrotters.jpg|''The Harlem Globetrotters'' (1970) hb-pebbles.jpg|''The Pebbles and Bamm Bamm Show'' (1971) bandicam 2016-03-18 19-03-39-657.jpg|''The Barefoot Executive'' (1971) hb-hairbearbunch.JPG|''Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1971) hb-yogisarklark.JPG|''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) hb-flintstonecomedyhour.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (1972) hb-scooby72.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1972) hb-josie72.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1972) hb-amazingchanclan.JPG|''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972) hb-romanholidays.jpg|''The Roman Holidays'' (1972) hb-sealab2020.JPG|''Sealab 2020'' (1972) hb-thanksgivingthatalmostwasnt.JPG|''The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't'' (1972) hb-christmasstory.JPG|''A Christmas Story'' (1972) hb-yogisgang.JPG|''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) Hb-inch.JPG|''Inch High Private Eye'' (1973) hb-speedbuggy.JPG|''Speed Buddy'' (1973) hb-goober.jpg|''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973) hb-jeannie.jpg|''Jeannie'' (1973, Screen Gems) hb-wheelie.jpg|''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1974) hb-partridge.jpg|''The Partridge Family 2200 A.D.'' (1974, Columbia Pictures Television) hb-devlin.JPG|''Devlin'' (1974) hb-tomandjerry a.jpg|''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) hb-greatgrapeape.jpg|''The Great Grape Ape'' (1975) hb-scooby76.jpg|''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (1976) hb-dynomutt.jpg|''Dynomutt Dog Wonder'' (1976) hb-clueclub.jpg|''Clue Club'' (1976) hb-davycrocket.jpg|''Davy Crockett'' (1976) hb-flintstones77.jpg|''A Flintstones Christmas'' (1977) hb-laffalympics.JPG|''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977) hb-superfriends77.JPG|''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' (1977) hb-skatebirds.jpg|''The Skatebirds'' (1977) hb-cbbears.jpg|''C.B. Bears'' (1977) hb-superfriends78.jpg|''The Challenge of the Super Friends'' (1978) hb-yogisspacerace.JPG|''Yogi's Space Race'' (1978) hb-godzilla1978a.jpg|''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (1978) 1973–1983 SAM 0143.JPG|''Robin Hood'' (1973) Freaky-Friday-classic-disney-18101593-900-506.jpeg|''Freaky Friday'' (1976) fox-mash1975.jpg|''M*A*S*H'' (1976) Bandicam 2016-03-18 18-23-21-589.jpg|''The Shaggy D.A.'' (1976) Snapshot_11.png|''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) fox-jamesat16.jpg|''James at 16'' (1977) 5785740329 28c70e6f49 o.png|''The Rescuers'' (1977) The-Cat-From-Outer-Space-classic-disney-18549367-1050-592.jpeg|''The Cat from Outer Space'' (1978) Screenshot (8139).png|''The Black Hole'' (1979) Screenshot (20043).png|''Night Crossing'' (1981) 5773369031 222dabe125 o.png|''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) fox-fallguy.jpg|''The Fall Guy'' (1982) Category:RCA Category:Cinema Category:Technology Category:Defunct Category:1928 Category:General Electric